Feelings never change
by lovelove94
Summary: Hey this story is Eastend Gal story... What happens when your life is about to change forever !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laurens p.o.v

"No way" I gasped as I opened up my letter

"What" asked Abi looking over my shoulder

_Dear Ms Branning.  
You Have inherited Bogmoor castle  
Which has been passed on to you by your  
Great grandmother Noreen Cross  
Who has sadly passed away in  
North bridge hospital last week  
We are very sorry for your loss  
Bogmoor castle is located in  
Bogmoor town in northern Ireland  
Please give notification of what you  
Are planning to do with this monument  
You're sincerely  
Cathy Dunley __._

"What are you going to do" asked Abi.  
"What else can I do Abi" I said shocked.  
"What Lauren you're actually considering moving to Ireland just for some old run down castle" Abi scolded.  
"But that's not it Abi its not some run down castle its my new start" I said happily.  
"But everyone's here me dad we are your family this is your home Lauren and I just can't believe your going to just give it all up it stupid."  
"Abi I have no one here I said my voice breaking you are too busy with jay to notice how sad I have been dad is too busy with Stacey I can't get better here Walford is not for me" I shouted.  
"Well if you think you can just up and leave like that Lauren it just shows how much respect you have for me and dad" Abi screeched flailing her arms everywhere "your are not thinking of us just all for yourself you're so selfish Lauren I'm no part of this if you leave don't expect me to support you" she shouted before storming outside.

I sighed before making my way into the bedroom.

I can't believe Abi is'nt supporting me with this decision its not her call she knows Walford has bad memories for me without Joey I have no one to live for.

Abi's p.o.v

She can't just up and leave she's my sister I need her to be there for m to talk to confide in when mum and dad have arguments she would take me in her arms and she would promise me that she would always be there for me no matter what but what now.

Laurens p.o.v

As I laid in bed that night I couldn't sleep there was commotion from outside in the square because of the market protest.

Tomorrow night I would be flying to Ireland my life would be changing hopefully for the best.

Dinner was awkward to say the least, Abi wouldn't make eye contact and dad kept giving me sympathetic glances.

Soon everything would be different I would be living in a castle just like a princess you could say just without my bad boy prince.

J.L J.L J.L J.L

**So I am starting a new story based on a program I now love **

** I hope you all like it and the chapters will be longer but just tell me what you think **

** Thanks so much **

** Eastend Gal**  
** Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter 2

Laurens p_.o.v___

The next morning_...___

I woke up the next morning with one of those big cheesy smiles on my face_.___

Today was the day I would be going to _Ireland.___

My suitcases were placed beside the door and my clothes for today were hung up on the door hook_, __I was ready__.__  
A taxi horn sounded from outside just as __Abi__ returned home from jays__.__  
__"__Hey __A__bs__"__ I whispered stepping off the last stairs step with my suitcases__._

"_Are you still going away then__"__Abi__ inquired her hands crossed across her chest__._

"_Looks like it__"__ I sighed sitting down on the stair step__.__  
__ "__Is__'__nt there anything I can say or do that will change your mind__"__ asked __A__bi her voice cracking__.__  
__"__Abi it'll be okay__"__ I soothed moving over to hug her__. _

"_No __L__auren how can you say that__"__ she cried taking a step back__.__  
__ "__I'm losing my sister here and alls you have got to say is it will be okay__"__she shouted her eyes filling up with tears__.__  
__ "__You're losing me __A__bster I will still be your __rebel__ of a big sister we can Skype text email you can visit when you are on holidays__"__ I tried placing a hand on her shoulder__.__  
__ "__But it won't be the same will it__"__ she whispered her voice clouded with emotion her fight gone__._

"_I'm still going to your big sister __Abi" i said._

"_We can talk whenever you want it will be like normal the only difference is you can't steal my fabulous clothes__"__ I joked__.__  
__ "__But without you __L__auren I have nobody mums gone away with __O__scar dads too busy playing happy families with Stacey and lily and now you're going too__"__Abi__ sighed__.__  
__"__Abi...you are not alone you have jay a guy who is your soulmate you can talk to him whenever you have problems you guys are meant to be together__" i stated._

"_Oh I'm going to miss you __L__auren__"__ she said before wiping her eyes and moving in for a hug__.__ We pulled apart just as dad entered in lily on his hip__._

"_My little girl is growing up before my eyes__"__ he sniffed__._

"_Dad please don't go all mushy on me now and I'm not a little girl I'm a teenager__"__ I said annoyed__._

" _Ok__ay,__ ok__ay"__ he breathed shaking his head __"__just know you'll always be my little girl even when you have a family of your own__" he said wiping a tear away._

" _I'll miss you all__"__ I said sharing one final hug with dad and __Abi__ and a kiss on the cheek from lily__._

"_Now go the taxi met__e__rs running__"__ dad grumbled__,_

" _Calm down keep your hair on...oh...well what's left of it anyway__"__ I joked before laughing at dads scowl__.__  
And with that I was off __,__Inside the taxi I looked put the cab window__.__  
A lone tear ran down my cheek as I passed the Vic__.__"__This is my new start brad my second chance at life__"__ I whispered before settling back down__.___

_**Thanks to everyone for your reviews your the sweetest**_

Love ya all xx

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I waited in the London to Dublin flight waiting area.I saw a family opposite me three boys and one baby girl sat with their doting mother was holding onto the baby girls hands and trying to teach her how to walk, While the father was playing angry birds with the boys.  
I smiled sadly at the sight of them all happy... They were the kind of family I would have wanted to grow up in, No arguing no secrets no affairs just a happy perfect life... Me and Joey would have that...I mean could have had that.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by an announcement made on the intercom signaling my flight was about to take off.I handed my ticket to the stewardess and brought my small carry on bag aboard.  
I plopped down onto my seat in the plane. It wasn't the most comfortable area what with two annoying children kicking my seat and a large man had his seat on laying position so he was practically on my lap. My ears hurt from that air pressure thing and worst of all the woman sitting next to me was tying her seat belt and kept prodding and poking me whenever she tried to get the seat belt in the lock.

I blocked out the stewardess as she done the safety checks and somehow drifted off into a broken sleep ,My dreams kept being disturbed every now and then by sharp kicks to my back.  
I dreamt of Ireland the castle how my life would be different no longer in the busy town of Walford but in the peaceful fields of the Bogmoor village.  
**  
Please RnR everyone you're the best**

**Thanks for the pms your ideas really helped me and you will get the credit**

**Eastend gal xx**

**hey everyone I'm sorry i haven't posted in a while, eastend gal sent me to this a while ago i have just been so busy but here it is :)**

**lovelove 94 xx**


End file.
